


Sunset

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Balcony Scene, Chloe Decker in Heaven, F/M, Fanfic Challenge, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021, Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Kinks, Memory Loss, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Sexual Content, Temporary Amnesia, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Kink, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Chole dies suddenly and finds herself in heaven, of course. But something feels missing.Lucifer breaks in ala Aladdin style at her balcony. Does she trust him still? He attempts to convince her, seductively, only to whisk her away to a whole new world, the underworld to be accurate.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 35
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut, Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Sweetness





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: Wing Kink  
> • Location: Heaven  
> • Quote: "I haven’t felt touch like this in…a very long time.“

The sunset reflects off of the marble surfaces, bouncing cotton candy pink and yellow around the large balcony outside her windows. The glass looks as if it’s made of water it’s that sheer. Chloe steals herself a quiet breath and lets it out. Her hand on the doorknob she steps out into the warm evening air. Padding over to the large rounded edge of the rail she stops and looks out over the falling sun. There is a delicate breeze that dances with the cream coloured fabric draped around her. The air out here is fresh, it always is. If she focuses hard enough she thinks she can smell the beach. Probably designed that way. This strangely perfect place. Heaven, she sighs. But there’s another emotion mixed in besides peace.

She is supposed to feel at peace, right? Then why can she feel this niggling sensation in the back of her mind? Like the elusive edges of a dream as you’re slowly waking up. Someone Chloe should remember fades at the edges of her human memories. They say it takes time for every single memory to stick in perfect recorded clarity forever, stretching from birth even.

Her soul had been reunited with her father’s soul first. A vision for her comfort no doubt. He explained everything then. She apologised for following his career footsteps of being shot on the job. He also said they would have to wait for her mother together. So many emotions had overwhelmed her then, but being held by him once more held her together.

After meeting a procession of grandparents Chloe had been allowed to go explore Heaven freely. A private space was provided for her in the ether to reflect her physical dreams. So here she stood on her marble balcony with greenery everywhere, growing up the sides of window panes.

She stood there in the waning light until the dusk settled a darker orange, hoping her memory Filofax would speed up. Someone important was waiting.

A whooshing sound made her turn around as she was leaving. There in the twilight sky was a pair of shimmering white wings. An angel dropped smoothly onto the tiles in front of her. She gasped, wide-eyed at the beauty in proximity to her. She somehow felt unworthy of this divine creature.

“Chloe,” He said breathlessly. He wore an all-black three-piece suit which contrasted against his giant wings spanning the length of the space. He looked at her imploring her to speak.

But she couldn’t. She felt as if she should bow in his presence but she held her gaze to his red blazing eyes.

“Chloe…” He said again, more worry in his tone this time. “Love, come on we have to go.”

“I..” She stuttered. “I don’t know…”

The angel rolled his eyes. His wings shuttered out of view disappearing into him. “Stupid human to soul memory transition. How old are your memories right now?” He asked hurriedly.

“Um,” Her memory age? She focused in for a moment. “Trixie,” She gasped as an image of her bouncing a chubby baby on her knee gripped her heart.

“Trixie!” She choked out a sob. The realisation of her daughter left behind on Earth to finish growing up without her. She wouldn’t get to hold her baby for 80 more years if Trixie was lucky.

“Close. Okay,” The angel said as he caught her before she collapsed to her knees. “It’s me, Lucifer. Come on we have to get out of here before anyone notices. I’m sure they already have. Lu-ci-fer!” He sounded out as if she were a child.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes and held onto his shoulders. The angel Lucifer, the fallen. 

“I don’t remember,” Her voice hoarse still. She shoved him away abruptly ripping away from his grasp. Lucifer, the Devil.

His face looked back at her in shock. He growled deep in his throat and stalked towards her.

“Get away from me,” She cried. She was too slow and he wrapped a large strong hand around her forearm. There was no force in Heaven it felt like to her, that would be strong enough to pry his hand away. She struggled anyway.

“My dear Detective,” He spoke with an even tone despite the literal blazing anger in his eyes. “Please, I’m no stranger to you. You only have to trust me.”

“No,” She shook her head. There was no way, she thought. Was there? But something still felt oddly familiar. Why did this chaotic angel Lucifer want her to come with him? And where? Lucifer…

A flash of a kiss on a beach with the wind blowing sand in their faces registered at his name. Lucifer.

“Lucifer,” She whispered. Recollection crossing her eyes. “Lucifer! Oh, I was missing you!” She threw her arms aggressively around his neck.

Lucifer chuckled beneath her ear, burying his nose in her hair. “Thank Dad.”

“Lucifer I’m sorry that just took me a moment to get caught up.” She sighed leaning back to look at his face.

“It’s quite alright, Detective. I’m sorry I was short. But we really must go.” He continued pulling her over to the railing.

“Why can’t you stay? You’re here already. I mean it’s Heaven for crying out loud, where would you rather be?” She gestured at the perfection around her.

“Love,” His head cocking to one side. “I think you’re missing the point. Hello! Me! The Devil! Kind of the chairman of the Get Out Of Heaven Fan Club over here.”

“Oh right.” She rubbed her forehead confused. “But,”

He climbed up over the ledge, puller her closer still. His wings fanning out in anticipation.

“Come on, to Hell with you.” He said matter of fact.

“But I don’t want to go.” She wrestled with her ensnared arm again. “Lucifer, I’m in Heaven I don’t want to go down to a Hell loop.” Panic lacing in her eyes.

“They are probably already onto me breaking in here to bust you out. I don’t know how much longer we have until Dad decides to kick me out. Again! And I don’t feel like hanging around for that to happen twice. Detective, I-“. He began to argue.

Chloe gave him the biggest push on his chest she could muster. She managed to catch him by surprise. He lost his footing and began falling. She watched in horror as he began tumbling through space below before his wings unfurled catching him. Her breath caught in her throat at the relief of it all. She watched as he glided on an up current of wind before landing back on the balcony beside her again.

“Now,” He said calmly, brushing fake dirt off his suit. “Was that necessary?”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” She covered her face with her hands. What had come over her? “I’m just scared.”

“I know, I know my Love, but it won’t be like that. I love you…” He stared down into her eyes finally feeling his red ones simmer. They had been on high alert since he’d arrived. But of course, she made him calm.

“I love you,” She heard herself instinctively say out loud before gasping and touching a finger to her lips. “But,”

“But what? You love me don’t you, Detective? Let’s go down to Hell and rule. Together. You by my side. Nowhere else.” He sounded so sure. And it was warming to hear him say out loud all the things he’d been feeling on Earth.

Something about only being a soul now made her feel permanent and in control. She felt sure of forever and couldn’t believe the lack of doubt she truly felt. She just knew. She reached out tentatively looking up at Lucifer as if to ask permission. His eyes held all the adoration for her in the world, the universe even. They finally touched each other as they once had. His hands gliding over the soft warmth of her skin gently finding their way up her neck to cradle her jaw.

“Okay,” She whispered against his rosy lips and her eyes finally closed. He sealed the distance between them.

He hummed low in his throat in pure elation. She couldn’t help but smile. This was Lucifer and he was hers. This man’s glorious body was hers to worship. The thought made her insides twist suddenly.

“Chloe,” He bent over to wrap his hands around her waist and moved to kiss her neck.

Her eyes opened to desire laden slits and caught a glimpse of his wings sprouting from his back. Without thinking she reached out to stroke one of the larger feathers closest to the base. Lucifer shuddered under her touch letting out an audible noise.

“You don’t want me to?” She recalled her human desire to touch them the only time she’d seen them on Earth.

“I haven’t felt touch like this in... a very long time.” He murmured. He stared down at her and she finally got the sense of just how old he was for the first time, maybe ever.

“You never let anyone do this?” She tested, tickling his soft feathers with her fingertips. “What does it feel like?”

“Heavenly, excuse the pun.” His eyes rolled backwards and he smiled at the touch. “Not since I was a child.”

“If it’s any consolation they feel amazing to me as well.” She ran her hand along the plumage more bravely than before.

Involuntarily his opposite wing arched around them, brushing against her bare shoulders. Now it was Chloe’s turn to shiver.

“Lucifer, I want you. Here, now.” She confessed.

His brow furrowed in concern before her fingers lacing through his short beard soothed him.

“Chloe, I –“ She cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Her lips moving against his almost desperately. They had to be fast. He responded as if he understood her message. He deepened the kiss, tongues meeting one another greedily. He tasted of the smoothest whisky. His hands tangled with her dress before shredding it between his strong hands and it fell in a pool at her feet.

She giggled and gleefully jumped up to wrap her legs around his hips. He caught her easily without losing his balance. His hands supporting her weight by her thighs. He caressed them lightly there before reaching around to squeeze her bare bum.

His wings cocooned them lightly, bathing Chloe’s skin in a shimmer. She stroked them as they kissed and Lucifer hummed with pleasure into her mouth.

“Quickly then.” He whispered while he expertly reached with one hand to swiftly undo the top of his pants. Chloe could see his erection was already painfully hard as he freed himself.

She kissed and sucked on his neck as he positioned her above him, before helping her sink onto him. She was wet, warm and easily fit him in until their hips met. They stilled for a moment getting used to the sensation. Chloe wished he was naked too as her fingers ran along the lapels at his chest.

His wings beat gently as he walked them over to the wall as if to help him keep his balance. Once there he pushed her back against it, somehow going deeper into her.

She moaned and lay her head back closing her eyes. Then he began to pull out slowly. He stared at her gorgeous figure running a hand through her loose blonde hair. He loved it when she wore it down. Only for him. He sank into her again with a gentle thrust and the same sound escaped Chloe’s lips.

He bent over languishing her neck with kisses as he began to move harder and faster, pushing her against the cold wall. His wings also beating in time with his thrusts. He felt incredible inside her and the ache of absence and fullness made her insides begin to quake. Her hand travelled down over her breasts to rub circles in time on her clit. Soon she could feel herself building as the sensations throughout her vagina mixed exquisitely.

“Lucifer,” She moaned against his lips. “I’m going to come.”

“Yes,” He replied building momentum in anticipation.

She looked to the skies and tilted her head back as far as it could go and then closed her eyes. The inner walls of her vagina began to pulse as if they had a heartbeat of their own. The high gripped her swiftly as she clung onto Lucifer’s shoulders tightly. The peak of the wave crashing over her. Pleasure spread like fire to the tips of her fingers and toes. She cried out in ecstasy as her body shuddered against his which undid his concentration and he came. He buried himself in her neck to silence his cries as he slowed his rhythm to a still.

His hands gently massaged her thighs while she came to. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his desire filled ones. They stared at each other for a moment smiling dumbly from ear to ear. How had she got so lucky? She could do it, she decided, so long as she was by his side.

He gently moved out of her and set her feet back on the ground. Her hips ached from the positioning but she smiled despite herself. A glorious reminder of what they’d just done.

After he readjusted in suit and pants he pointed at the mess of her clothing.

“Sorry about that,” He sighed hugging her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I didn’t like the Heaven ‘uniform’ anyway.” She smirked up at him. “Best get down to the inferno before I catch a cold.”

“So you’ll join me? By my side?” He asked.

She simply nodded and reached up on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss.

“Luci!” A far off and distant voice echoed. They both looked skyward and could make out a spec of a dark angel flying over to them.

“I’m sure that’s Amenadiel,” Lucifer rolled his eyes and scooped her up into his arms. “But, the last thing we need is another battle in Heaven right now.”

He pushed off the balcony with ease and Chloe clung to his neck. His wings seemed even larger now they were soaring through the night air. Shimmering softly as the distant stars. The wind blew her hair across her face but somehow it was calm in Lucifer’s arms. She knew in the end everything would be okay.


End file.
